Your Guardian Angel
by SensualSinner
Summary: I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, evenn if saving you sends me to Heaven. K2 songfic! Rated for depressing themes!


Title: Your Guardian Angel

Author: SensualSinner

Pairings: K2

Rating: T, for depressing themes? Idk, better safe than sorry, eh?

Word Count: 1,224

Warnings: Uhm, depressing stuffs? Plus, slashy goodness! If either of those warnings are a totally turn-off boner-kill, there's a nifty little back button located at the top left corner of your screen!

(A/N): Hey! I'm SensualSinner, your totally awesome author for this little songfic! It's a songfic to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's 'Your Guardian Angel', so you might want to listen to that song at some point or another. It's really a pretty song! I wrote this a few days ago, before I completely did a one-eighty, so this is kind of a weird in-between ficlet! I'm not new to fanfic, so if you want to see some more of my stuff (on different accounts, with different catagories), PM me or review! I hope you like it! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

* * *

><p><strong>When<strong>_** I see your smile,**_

_**Tears run down my face**_

_**I can't replace.**_

_**~#~**_

I cradled his face closer to mine, my thumbs smearing dirt and blood across his beautiful face as they stroked his gorgeously defined cheekbones. His eyes remained locked on mine as he whispered in a low voice, words directed straight to my heart.

"Kyle, I need you. I won't let anything happen to you. You're mine forever, and I'm yours."

I smiled a tiny smile, and tears fell from my eyes to mix in with those already rushing down his cheeks.

_**~#~**_

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out,**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me,**_

_**I can be the one.**_

_**~#~**_

"Kenny..." I whispered brokenly, my visible breath ghosting across his face. I felt his arms twitch weekly at his sides, as though wishing to wrap around me in comfort, but not having the strength to do so.

I just leaned in closer, not willing to let him part with my warmth when the cold was seeping into his body at an alarming rate. A shiver ripped through him violently, and his golden locks fell in front of his cerulean eyes. I scrambled to move the hair out of his face, to regain eye contact.

When his eyes were cleared of his hair, they were more distant than ever. Suddenly, he zeroed in on me, and spoke, red bubbling up to the corners of his mouth.

"I did it, KK."

_**~#~**_

_**I will never let you fall.**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever.**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all.**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

_**~#~**_

"I saved you, like I always said I would."

_**~#~**_

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

_**And seasons are changing,**_

_**And waves are crashing,**_

_**And stars are falling all for us.**_

_**~#~**_

"Kenny, hold on! Don't you dare let go!" I gripped his face tightly, desperate to get my words through his thick, valiant, _idiotic _head. "I still need you! Don't leave me now!

_**~#~**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one.**_

_**~#~**_

A small smile graced his angelic face. The darkening sky lengthened the shadows around us. The stars, twinkling above us, reflected out of his emotion-wrought eyes.

_**~#~**_

_**I will never let you fall.**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever.**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all.**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

_**~#~**_

He slowly and shakily lifted a hand to cup my cheek, and I could feel how cold his bone-like fingers were. He stared seriously yet adoringly into my eyes, sending a silent message to me.

_**~#~**_

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my**_

_**My true love, my whole heart.**_

_**Please don't throw that away.**_

_**'Cause I'm here for you.**_

_**~#~**_

He pulled me into a searing kiss, his freezing, nearly-bloodless body pressed tight against mine. We held that position for an eternity.

Maybe, if I didn't move, didn't break the spell, everything would be okay. Maybe Kenny and I could stay like this forever; ever so close, sharing the same breath, becoming one.

_**~#~**_

_**Please don't walk away and,**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay.**_

_**Stay.**_

_**~#~**_

"Don't, Ken!" I whimpered desperately as I felt his grip loosen, and our lips separated a millimeter. "Don't leave! Stay with me! Stay forever!"

_**~#~**_

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay,**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**~#~**_

He only pulled back farther, biting his white lip and staring into my soul. He caressed my cheek once before his arm fell, limp, into the crimson-soaked snow. One last sentence left his lips before they fell forever silent.

_**~#~**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all,**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

_**~#~**_

A sob ripped through my body, purging me of all emotions but grief. I gripped his body close to me, wishing nothing more than to have him hugging me back. I pressed a kiss to his stone-cold lips, and felt a hole punched through me when no response came (though I'd known it wouldn't).

I clutched him to me, for I would never let go of Kenny. Kenny, who'd protected me from everything. Kenny, who'd loved me like no one else had. Kenny, who'd leapt in front of me when the hunter misfired. Kenny, whose last decision would be the stupid one that saved my life and ended his.

His last words echoed in my head as I cried myself dry, losing consciousness next to the now-dead love of my life.

_**~#~**_

_**I will never let you fall.**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever.**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all,**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**_

_**~#~**_

_"I will never let you fall."_

* * *

><p>(AN): Aaaaaaand that's that! Hope you liked it! Or maybe you didn't, but eh, either way! Anyway, this story used to end more cheerfully, but I decided that I really just wanted to kill Kenny! So, if you liked this, and want to see some more of me, press that little 'Follow Author' button! And if you really wanna share the love, press that SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot review button! Now that I'm done pandering, I shall warn you; all flames shall be used to roast marshmellows!

VVV Review! VVV


End file.
